Rui's Heart
by Fiction Man 9000
Summary: Rui has feelings for Wes but heard he is back with Team Snagem. Will she do anything to get him back? WesxRui pairing They're the Pokemon Colosseum characters if you didn't notice. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Pokemon

* * *

Rui was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her mind was on only one thing, Wes. She remembers the time she and Wes put a stop to the Shadow Pokemon plan. She never wanted those days to end. Rui also began to develop feelings for him. The day she was going to tell Wes how she felt about him. She saw Wes, snag a trainers pokemon that wasn't even a Shadow Pokemon! When the police came, Wes was already taking off in his vehicle, not even noticing Rui staring in disbelieve at what she saw.

The next day, Rui heard the news that Wes, the Pokemon Hero, has rejoin Team Snagem. Rui heart broke in two when she heard it. Wes was a hero, not a crook. Rui couldn't take it; she had to know the truth. Team Snagem base was now in the Shadow Pokemon Lab. Rui got there at night fall. She noticed that there was a guard at the door. But, lucky for Rui that guard was the one she was looking for. Wes.

Wes was leaning against the side of the door, with his arm cross, sleeping. He looked mysterious in the moonlight, giving out a silhouette of him. "Wes," Rui whispered to Wes. Wes woke up to the sound of his name. When Wes looked in the direction the voice came from, he saw Rui looking at him like she was about to cry. She ran up and hugged him real tight. Wes was caught off guard from Rui embrace.

Rui started to cry on Wes shoulders. "So it's true, you have gone back to Team Snagem. Wes, why did you do it?" Wes couldn't find the answer to tell her. Rui still kept a firm grip around Wes neck. He decided to hug her back. "I'm sorry, Rui," Was all that came out of his mouth. "Sorry! Is that all you got to say is sorry! Wes, you now become public enemy number one!" Rui shouted with tears coming out of her eyes. Wes knew Rui was right. He couldn't walk the streets without the police after him.

Wes held onto Rui tightly. "Rui, I didn't know what I was doing. I thought that maybe Team Snagem could change but,-" Rui interrupted Wes, "But they didn't so you changed yourself into one of them, right!" Wes had the look of defeat on his face. Rui was right. Wes betrayed himself, betrayed the people who saw him as a hero. He betrayed Rui.

"Wes," Rui spoke, "I can't believe you'd do this to me Wes. I… I actually love you, Wes." There it was, the truth of Rui feelings for Wes was out. Wes just held onto Rui even more. He then lowered his head to Rui ear and whispered. "I love you too, Rui." Rui was taken by surprise with what Wes said. She looked in his eyes and saw gentleness that she used to see a long time ago.

Their faces were an inch away from each other. Then their lips met. Rui forgot all about Wes being with Team Snagem. All she could think about was the embrace they were in. Umbreon and Espeon came from around the corner they were guarding to see who was talking to. They spot their master and Rui kissing. They were happy at the site for how long it been to see Wes happy. Wes and Rui broke the kiss from some noise coming from inside the base.

"Rui, I think you should leave before someone finds you here," said Wes caring for Rui safety. Rui nodded and gave Wes a quick peck on the lips and ran. As Rui ran through the desert, her tears still running down her cheeks except that they were tears of joy. Finding out the man she love also loved her.

Wes watched Rui disappear into the desert. Wes noticed that Umbreon and Espeon were staring at him. "What?" asked Wes? Umbreon and Espeon was giving him a 'I saw what you did' look. Wes looked back at the direction that Rui disappear too. He couldn't stop thinking about her now.

Rui got to her house and went to bed. Still thinking about the kiss she and Wes shared. Maybe, just maybe there could be a chance Wes may leave Team Snagem to be her again. All she could do is hope that could happen. Rui closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, dreaming about her and Wes being together again, except as a pair.

* * *

Don't know to whether make this a one shot or make more chapters

Review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, thanks for all your reviews. I finally decided to write a second chapter. This will explain why Wes is with Team Snagem.  
Disclaimer: don't own anything

* * *

Rui waited at the entrance of Agate Village for a bus to Phenac City. She was going to watch the World Championship tournament and hope to see Wes there competing. Those were the good old days, Wes entering the coliseum and winning every match.

The bus finally arrive which seems like forever though it was thirty minutes but Rui was just glad it was here. After Rui paid the toll, she noticed that the bus was almost empty except for someone in the back who was apparently sleeping due to the sight of ankles hanging out on the side. Rui thought she could use the company so she went to the back to check out who the person was. As she made her way to the back, she spotted an Espeon and Umpreon.

Rui's heart started to race as she saw the two Pokemon and hurried to see the person. To her surprised and joy it was Wes, all curled up and sleeping. He slept so peacefully but a little uncomfortable to the hard, spring seat.

Rui sat in front, looking down at him. 'Ah, how cute,' Rui thought as she moved her hand down and flicked his nose. "Wha, who the wise...Rui?" Wes stuttered in words as he looked at Rui.

"Morning sleepy head, may I sit with you," Rui said smiling. Wes smiled back and scooted over for Rui. "So, Wes, where are you going?" asked Rui as she seated next to him. "Well, I was going to come visit you but seeing that your right-" Wes was interrupted by Rui lips brushing against his. Rui pulled back "That's sweet of you Wes, but my grandpa isn't going to be happy seeing me with you or the entire village all because your with Team Snagem."

"Oh," was all that came out of Wes.

"Wes," Rui started, "you said you join Team Snagem because you thought that they could change but they didn't. Wes why didn't you quit when they wouldn't?"

Wes was quite now. "Wes, please tell me why, I love you and it bothers me when you don't tell me things," Rui was now almost in tears. "I... I have my reason," Wes finally spoke. "And what reason are those?" Rui countered. Wes didn't spoke, instead he reached for the bus cable and pulled on it. "Wes, where are you going?" Wes didn't answer. He got up and walked off the bus with Umbreon and Espeon.

Rui looked out the window as Wes looked back at her with sorrow in his eyes. Even Umbreon and Espeon was upset. As the bus drove off, Rui watched Wes disappeared in the distance as he started to walk. Rui covered her eyes with her hand as she cried. Rui had made up her mind. She was going to figure out what is happening to her Wes.

It was night out when Rui got to the new hideout of Team Snagem. Rui hid behind a giant rock to see if the coast was clear. a guard was pacing the front door, so sneaking in the front wasn't a good idea. Rui spotted an air vent that she could fit through, but the guard would catch her in no time if she tried. Rui wasn't about to give up yet.

Rui dashed to the side of the building without being detected. As the guard was heading down to where Rui was, she found a iron pole leaning against the building. Rui ready her weapon to strike the guard when a hand grabbed the end of the pole. She looked over to find another guard.

"Now now, that's not very lady like," spoke the guard. Rui, thinking quickly, kicked the guard right between the legs as hard as she can. The guard was kneeled over as Rui swung the pole down upon his head, knocking him out cold.

"What's going on over here," spoke the guard who Rui was really targeting. As he turn at the corner, Rui struck a powerful blow against his head. With two guards knocked out, Rui made her way towards the vent.

Rui crawled through the dusty vent, searching for Wes. She found the end of the vent and peered through and spotted Wes in the middle of the room talking who seems to be the 'Big Boss'. Wes new boss was a female to Rui surprise, wearing the Team Snagem suit and brown hair and eyes.

"So Wes, did you enjoy your day off," spoke the boss.

"Not really."

"Good, I hate it when my slave has a good day." Rui was angry for what she just called Wes.

"Enough with the chit chat Lauri!" Wes shouted, "Why have you called me in?" The boss laugh. "My aren't we in a bad mood. If you want to know I've got a big plan that involves with Ho'oh." Wes was tooken back, "What...what do you want with Ho'oh?"

"Why to turn it into a Shadow Pokemon you dope." Lauri said. Wes and Rui were shock to hear this. "You can't be serious!" Wes said. Wes boss just laughed, "Wes, you forget that I hold your Pokemon hostage and if you don't obey an order I will close the door to their hearts." Rui was shocked as ever now.

"Lauri," Wes spat her name, "damn you."

Rui made her out of the vent, relief to find the guards still knocked out. Rui ran as fast as she can to Pyrite Town. Now she knows why Wes was with them. They were holding his Pokemon hostage, threatening to close their heart turning them into Shadow Pokemon if he doesn't do as they wish.

Rui made it to town and headed to Duking office. Rui busted through the door surprising him. "Rui what the matter," he said noticing that she was almost out of breath.

"Duking," she said between breath," I...I know...why Wes is with Team Snagem!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this. I'll try and get the next chapter up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own squat.

* * *

Rui explain every thing to Duking about Wes reason for joining Team Snagem. Duking was shock to what Rui told him about Team Snagem holding Wes' Pokemon captive and about turning Ho'oh into a Shadow Pokemon. "Did you hear where they'll strike?" Duking asked. Rui shook her head. "Hm," Duking got up and started to pace, "if we are to prevent this evil from happening, I suggest that someone keep an eye on Team Snagem until we know for sure where they're going to attack Ho'oh."

"Duking."

"Yes Rui."

"I'll do it"

"Are you sure you want to do this Rui?" Duking asked, worried about her safety. Rui nodded, "I have to help Wes, I just have to." Duking couldn't argue with her. He seen how close Rui and Wes were when they were chasing Shadow Pokemon. "Okay Rui, I'll let you go," Duking said to Rui, "but I'm having a Skarmory watch you from the sky and if things don't go well, we're coming after you." Rui couldn't help but shout for joy knowing she'll be able to help Wes.

Hours later, Rui made it back to Team Snagem hideout. Guards were pacing in front of the entrance and even they vent she used. "Guess they're on full alert now," Rui whispered thinking about last night about the guards she knocked out. She looked up in the sky to see Skarmory watching over her.

Rui approached the base to find a way to get in, but to avail. Rui hid behind a rock like last time, thinking of a way to get in. Just her luck, there was a female guard out there. Rui had an idea on how to get in.

A disguise.

Rui found the lead pipe she used on the other guards last night, and picked it up. Rui snuck behind the female guard and bang the pipe on her head. She quickly drag the woman behind the rock and took her outfit. Now looking like a Team Snagem member, Rui was ready to look for Wes.

Upon entering the place, Rui was surprise on how crowed the place was. It wasn't only full of Team Snagem, but of thugs and scientists. She also notice that they were moving things around. 'Must be getting ready for the operation,' Rui thought to herself as she continued through the base until she came to an elevator.

"Hey you, red head" called out a female voice . Rui knew it was directed at her. She turned around and was face to face with Lauri, Team Snagem boss. "You, I need you to get Wes and tell him to get ready for the operation, he's in the basement," the boss said. After that she walked away, leaving a very nervous Rui. Rui regain all her senses went in the elevator and headed down to the basement.

The elevator stop at the basement floor as Rui stepped out. She found Wes leaning against the wall with his glasses down covering his eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she lean in and kissed him. Wes stirred from his slumber and lifted his glasses up to see Rui smiling at him. "Boy Wes, you're getting lazy," said Rui. Wes was still surprise to see Rui in a Team Snagem uniform.

"Rui, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you." Rui said as she pulled Wes into a hug. Wes hugged her back but concern for her safety. "Rui, your in danger if you stay here," Wes said as he grabbed her hand," follow me and I'll get you out of here."

"I'm afraid there's no escaping," came a feminine voice. Wes and Rui looked to see Lauri and some thugs blocking their only way out.

"I'm afraid no one is leaving."

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I didn't have a computer.

It took me a while to do this chapter cause my cousin kept wanting to check his myspace to see if anyone wrote him back.

I hope you enjoy this chapter


End file.
